FF TaoHun OVERDOSE Chap 2
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Singkat cerita Huang Zi Tao seorang Yakuza yang bertugas membunuh Sehun adik dari Kris -Bossnya sendiri- YAOI!, BXB, Taohun not HUNTAO! TAO SEME


Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the** _EXIT_**button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

OxO

Tao menghadap Kris lagi. Kali ini dengan suasana hati yang jengkel dan penuh amarah. Karena baru kali ini ia tidak bisa membunuh targetnya dengan mudah, atau lebih tepatnya hanya gara-gara hal sepele. Kris keluar dari ruang rahasianya yang lain, ia memandangi bahasa tubuh Tao yang sepertinya sedang buruk. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau sudah membunuhnya?" Tao terdiam. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan sinis.

Kris bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, "Yah.. seperti yang sudah aku duga.." Kris duduk, memutar-mutar globenya dengan jemari. "Tenang saja, masih ada 27 hari lagi…." Kris berpindah mengambil kalender duduk di dekatnya.

"Atau, jangan-jangan 27 hari belum cukup?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum melirik Tao yang memandangnya sinis. "Aku bisa membunuhnya malam ini juga…" Tao membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi dengan sebuah revolver yang tergantung di sisi celananya. Tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup, Kris menghampiri Tao, "Tidak secepat itu…" Kris mencengkram bahu Tao cukup keras. Memutar paksa tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Setidaknya ada 3 syarat yang harus kau penuhi…" hembusan geram Tao bisa Kris dengar dengan jelas. "Pertama, kau harus membunuhnya tepat tanggal 12 April.." Kris berdiri santai.

"Kedua, kau harus membunuhnya di sekolah. Aku tidak mau kedok yakuza ini terbongkar karena ulah cerobohmu…"

"Terakhir…" Kris mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap Tao, menjadi lebih mematikan, seakan berkata _'Jangan sampai kau melanggarnya..'_

"Jangan mencintai targetmu sendiri…" Tao sempat tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. "Konsekuensinya?" tanya Tao melepas cengkraman tangan Kris dari bahunya.

"Ini permainan, Tao. Nyawamu ada di tanganku. Bisa saja aku membunuhmu jika melanggar salah satu syarat itu…" Kris kembali duduk bersandar.

"Hhh.. baiklah.." kesepakatan telah terjadi.

OXO

Tao terus menatapi jam yang bertengger di dinding atas whiteboard. Ayolah, beberapa menit lagi istirahat. Jam kosong, lumayan, Tao sudah merasa puas 2 jam untuk tidur. Sosok lelaki di sampingnya tengah bercanda dengan teman bangkunya yang lain. "Hahaha…" tawa mereka adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Tao bangun dari tidurnya. Tao harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktunya, tanpa ia sadari sudah menginjak hari ke-7 bulan ini.

"Kita tanya saja pada Tao…" Tao sedikit melirik ke arah mereka mendengar namanya di panggil. Sehun sedikit mendekatkan bangkunya yang lumayan berjarak jauh darinya.

"Jadi, apa hobimu Tao?" tanya Sehun sesekali melirik 2 temannya. Dengan enteng ia menjawab, "Membunuh orang…" ketiga lelaki itu tertawa lebar sambil menepuk tangan. _'Mereka pikir aku bercanda?'_ tanya Tao.

"Lalu, targetmu selanjutnya adalah…" Tao menunjuk hidung Sehun. "Kau…" Sehun mulai tersenyum lagi, lalu tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya, lelaki ini berdiri saat bel sudah berbunyi. Tao beranjak pergi tanpa memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kau pergi ke kantin tanpa aku?!" goda Sehun diselingi tawa, Tao menghiraukannya, pandangannya lurus, berjalan menutup pintu kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, ia menyusun 'kejutan' untuk Sehun. Ia sedikit menyeringai saat ia membunuh Sehun secara perlahan, ia menggunakan cara yang cukup lembut. Racun berwarna violet itu sudah ia siapkan beberapa waktu lalu, ia hanya perlu memberinya minuman, dan 10 detik kemudian, Sehun overdosis. Misi sele…

_'Brukk!'_ Sehun menubruk Tao dari belakang, Tao terdorong kedepan, untung saja ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sehun tersenyum sambil memamerkan lidahnya, Tao mencengkram lengan Sehun, "Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu!" Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, ia tak tahu jika bahaya sedang mengincarnya.

Dengan iseng Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tao, "Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmu…" Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, ia malah berkata, "Ayo aku sudah lapar…"

Mereka duduk di meja yang sama, saling berhadapan. "Tunggu, aku saja.." Sehun sedikit berlari untuk mengambil nampan makanan. Menu yang disajikan sama, Tao mengamati makanan yang ada di depannya, segera ia mengambil sungpit dan hanya memakan sayuran segar itu, "Tidak suka ya?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sedang membenarkan duduknya.

"Aku tidak fanatik dengan daging.." jelasnya sambil mengunyah. "Ah, aku lupa dengan minumannya…" ini waktunya.

"Biar aku saja.." cegah Tao sebelum pergi. Tao menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh deretan minuman yang tertera di menu. Ia memilih Bubble Tea, tidak sia-sia menanyakan minuman kesukaan Sehun saat berbincang dengan Kris. Dua Bubble Tea datang, ia membawa minuman itu ke sudut kantin, ia membuka penutup minuman itu, segera memasukkan serbuk berwarna violet itu, tak segan ia memasukkannya begitu saja.

Tao kembali ke meja. Ia mengambil salah satu Bubble Tea yang ia ingat tidak beracun, tapi ia merasa sangsi menatapi Bubble Tea miliknya yang memiliki titik hitam di tepinya, tapi, ah.. ia yakin Sehun sebentar lagi akan meminum Bubble Tea beracun itu. "Lama sekali, aku sudah haus.." tanpa aba-aba Sehun meminumnya, hampir setengah gelas ia minum.

Tao melirik arlojinya, menunggu 10 detik untuk bereaksi. Satu..dua…lima…delapan…sembilan…sepuluh.

"Ukhuk!" Sehun terbatuk beberapa kali, Tao sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia pikir ia telah menang. Ia pikir? Ya, karena pada kenyataannya..

"Ah, kenapa aku harus tersedak?!" Sehun menepuk dadanya beberapa kali, kemudian ia merasa baik-baik saja.

_'Kenapa tidak bereaksi? Ada apa ini? Atau…'_ ia kembali melirik Bubble Tea miliknya, kelemahan racun itu adalah menimbulkan efek warna coklat pucat ketika bereaksi dengan air.

_'Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa?!' _

Sehun menatap Tao, "Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya menyudahi aktivitas makannya. "Ani.." Tao berdiri membawa nampannya pergi, dan tak lupa membuang Bubble Tea itu ke tempat sampah. Percobaan kedua, gagal.

OXO

14 Maret.

Sebuah tanda silang besar merah telah dibuat oleh Tao. Kalendernya kini penuh dengan tanda silang merah, yang kadang membuatnya frustasi. Ini sudah setengah jalan, tapi Tao belum bisa membunuh anak itu. Terlebih kini, hasrat untuk membunuh Sehun entah kenapa mulai memudar berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, apa ini artinya ia mulai terjun kembali dalam drama kehidupan? Kris berulang kali mengatakan jika ini hanya permainan, kau hanya punya 1 nyawa cadangan untuk terus bermain, curang kan? Yah, mungkin Tao sependapat.

Tao berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri koridor yang tak terlalu sepi itu. Pikirannya sudah buntu untuk merencanakan pembunuhan, yah, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Ia hanya membuat perhitungan tentang permainan tanggal oleh Kris. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, getaran dari sakunya memaksa lelaki ini merogoh sakunya.

"Ada apa?"

_"Aku hanya mengingatkan, ini sudah tanggal 14 Maret… waktumu hanya.."_

"Aku tahu, tidak usah cerewet.." Tao menutup panggilan itu tanpa babibu, Kris? Siapa peduli. Dia harus memenangkan permainan bodoh ini, terutama permainan perasaan bodoh ini.

"Arrggghhh.." erangnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di lokernya. Ia dengan berat hati harus memutar langkahnya menuju koridor dekat kelasnya. Ia sedikit berlari ketika ingin segera meraih pintu loker berwarna merah bata itu.

Tao membanting pintu loker karena kesal, seiring dengan itu, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kelas. Tao dan Sehun saling pandang, "Belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Tao.

"Jika aku sudah pulang, aku tidak akan di sini…" jawabnya dingin.

"Tao, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Jonghyun-nim?" Tanya Sehun iseng daripada terkesan canggung.

"Sudah…" sahut Tao mulai berjalan, Sehun mengikutinya. "_Good Boy_…" ucap Sehun tersenyum, Tao melirik Sehun seraya berkata, "_I'm Bad Boy_…"

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, sejak Tao bersekolah di sana, dan menjadi teman sebangkunya, Tao hampir-tidak-pernah-sama-sekali tersenyum. Jika tersenyum, hanya sudut bibirnya yang terangkat itupun dalam durasi beberapa detik, lagipula itu malah menjadi sebuah seringai menyeramkan.

"Tunggu.." Sehun menghadang Tao, ia agak tersentak karena terkejut. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau tahu, aku muak dengan raut wajahmu itu, kau akan terlihat lebih baik jika tersenyum…" tak lupa Sehun mencengkram kedua bahu Tao. Tersenyum?

"Cobalah, hanya satu kali. Itupun tidak ada yang melihat.." bujuknya halus. Tao hanya diam, Sehun terus memandanginya seakan tidak akan berpaling sebelum Tao tersenyum.

Perlahan, kedua sudut Tao terangkat, ia tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Sehun. "Lebih dari itu…" Tao tersenyum lebih lebar, lengkap dengan kedua mata pandanya yang secara langsung menyipit lucu. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tersenyum, Sehun terpaku dengan kedua mata Tao yang tengah memandangnya.

Selang lebih kurang 10 detik senyum itu runtuh dengan sekejab, Sehun terkejut. "Sudah?" Tao menghempaskan kedua tangan Sehun.

"E—eh?" Tao mulai berjalan lagi. Sehun berlari menyusulnya, ia mulai bercerita lagi, "Tao, apa kau memiliki keluarga?" Tanya Sehun. Tao berhenti, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja…" bohongnya. Sejak kecil ia hanya tinggal dengan salah satu anggota Yakuza.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya. Sehun mengajak Tao menuju tempat favoritnya, yakni di arena kolam renang. Mereka duduk di sisi kursi panjang untuk para penonton. "Hah~ kau beruntung…"

"Sejak kecil aku di asuh Bibi, orangtuaku dibunuh, dan kakakku satu-satunya.. pergi, entah di mana dia sekarang…" Sehun bercerita sambil menatap langit jingga. "Dia hanya memberiku ini…" untuk pertama kalinya Tao melihat secara jelas benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan kalung itu, Tao benar-benar lupa dengan misi utamanya untuk membawa benda itu pada Kris. "Sehun, simpan ini baik-baik. Setidaknya ini bisa menggantikan kado ulang tahunmu minggu lalu…itu yang dia katakan sebelum menghilang…" Tao menyimak cerita Sehun.

_'Lalu, apa kaitannya Kris dengan kalung ini? Hanya untuk materi semata atau, dia memang..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_ Tao berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Siapa nama kakakmu?" selidik Tao,hanya untuk memastikan. Sehun menghela nafas sambil mengemasi kalung itu. "Dia bernama…."

"Hoi! Sehun! Tao! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seorang lelaki bernama Xiumin yang tengah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan. Sehun melambaikan tangannya, "Xiumin-hyung!" entah Sehun lalu berlari menghampiri Xiumin,seakan menghindari pertanyaan Tao.

_'Sehun..kalung itu.. dan Kris'_ pikir Tao memandangi Sehun yang menjauh darinya, menyusul Xiumin.

OXO

Tao meloggarkan dasinya setelah selesai meletakkan bukunya di loker. Kali ini tidak boleh gagal, kali ini ia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong untuk membuat Sehun berakhir. Pagi ini seperti biasa, Tao berjalan dengan tempo santai demi membunuh waktu. Mula-mula ia berjalan sendiri, tetapi, sebuah langkah terdengar dari belakang, Tao berusaha tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, "Selamat pagi, Tao…" Tao tak menyahutnya.

Sehun memandangi Tao, "Se-la-mat pa-gi, Tao…" ejanya demi sahutan Tao, tapi tetap gagal. Menyadari itu, Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Tao terkejut dan terbeku.

"Selamat pagi, Tao…." Ucapnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan manis di pipi kanan Tao. Seketika Tao menghentikan langkahnya, kedua matanya terbelalak beberapa detik, jantungnya berdebar menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun, hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu. Tao tetap berdiri memandangi Sehun yang melangkah pergi, ia memegang dada kirinya, "Ini.." ia bingung, semua perasaannya campur aduk.

Di kelas juga. Tao terlihat lebih canggung daripada biasanya. Ia nyaris tidak mau melihat Sehun, karena ketika ia melihat Sehun ia akan kembali teringat dengan perlakuan tidak sopan (yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu) Sehun padanya tadi pagi.

_'Fokus..fokus…'_ kata Tao dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia berteriak dalam hati untuk focus, tapi pikirannya kali ini tidak bisa kompromi. Ia putuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Tao membasuh mukanya, ia bercermin di depan wastafel toilet pria tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia memandangi dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Memandangi setiap lekukan mata, hidung dan bibirnya, piercing yang ia kenakan. Ia sedikit menyibak kemejanya,sehingga terlihat salah satu tanda di permukaan bahunya, sebuah tattoo yang mengikatnya dalam Yakuza.

Ia berpaling, menuju kedua tangannya, _'Aku pembunuh, ya..aku memang pembunuh, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangiku, termasuk Sehun…' _tekadnya kembali. Ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke kaca hingga menyisakan retakan kecil di permukaannya.

05.00p.m

Tao mencari di mana Sehun berada. Sejak bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun menghilang. Dia terus mencari, mulai dari taman belakang, toilet, perpustakaan, hingga ruang Guru. Hari semakin sore, ia tak peduli dengan syarat pertama Kris, yang terpenting adalah ini hampir awal April. Dia hanya menganggap syarat itu sebagai gertakan tidak bermutu dari Kris.

Ia sedikit berlari ketika mendapati sosok Sehun yang berada di area kolam renang sekolah. Tapi, Sehun tidak sedang sendiri, ia bersama 2 orang kakak kelas yang sepertinya sedang 'mengganggu'nya.

"Aku bilang kembalikan…" ucap Sehun dingin sambil memandang tajam salah satu lelaki di depannya yang sedang memainkan kalungnya. Mereka berdua tertawa seperti telah memenangkan sesuatu. "Dia menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya..." sahutan tawa dari temannya membuat Sehun muak.

_'Bhugk!'_ Sehun melepas pukulannya mengenai wajah lelaki itu, hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. Lelaki itu memandang sayu ke arah Sehun sambil mengusap hidungnya, lelaki di sampingnya lalu menendang Sehun hingga tersungkur, Sehun mencoba bangkit, tapi lelaki itu menginjak diafragma Sehun beberapa kali hingga ia sesak. Sehun menggeliat memegangi perut bagian atasnya, "Kau ingin ini? Kau bisa mengambilnya…" lelaki itu membuang kalung itu ke dalam kolam renang yang berkedalaman 3 meter.

Mereka lalu pergi, tak lupa untuk memberikan masing-masing 1 tendangan di dada Sehun. Sehun berusaha merangkak untuk meraih kalung yang mulai tenggelam. Benda itu tidak boleh hilang sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kris. Tao memandanginya dari jauh, perlahan mulai melangkah menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun susah payah merangkak lagi, walau ia akui nafasnya mulai terengah, tapi, ia tidak boleh menghilangkannya.

_'Brush…'_ Sehun menerjunkan dirinya di kolam. Kalung itu sudah berada di dasar kolam. Ia berenang dengan satu tangannya, dengan nafas yang mulai menipis, ia tetap berusaha. Tao memandangi Sehun yang berenang, ia menunggu Sehun kembali kepermukaan, ia pikir ia akan lebih leluasa untuk membunuhnya.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus, seperti tersengal per detik, pandangannya mulai kabur, tangannya melemas, padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi, ia dapat menggapainya. Tao terkejut mendapati tubuh Sehun yang perlahan mulai naik ke permukaan air dengan tertelungkup. Tak ada gerakan aktif, Tao tiba-tiba menerjunkan dirinya ke kolam renang, mendekap tubuh Sehun, menjaga dan menahan tubuh Sehun agar tetap bernafas.

Sehun menutup mata, kepalanya berpangku pada bahu Tao. Tao masih dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang panas. Dengan sigap, ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di sisi kolam renang. Ia kembali menyelam,mencari kalung itu, yap, dapat! Tao mengatur nafasnya setelah kembali ke permukaan. Ia mencari denyut nadi dan detak jantung Sehun menggunakan jemarinya.

Sekilas, memang tidak merasakan. Ia putuskan untuk berdiri, dengan kalung yang masih ia genggam. Setidaknya ia telah menyelesaikan misi. Satu langkah, dua langkah, empat langkah, tepat langkah kelima ia berlari menuju Sehun, ia meletakkan telinganya di dada Sehun. Masih ada detak jantung walau lemah, ia melepaskan jas almamaternya, menyisingkan lengannya, dan mulai menekan permukaan dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya,. Tak ada perubahan, Sehun masih tak bergerak.

Sial, sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mengangkat rahang tegas Sehun, membuka jalan masuk pernafasan dari mulutnya, ia melirik kanan kiri sangsi dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ah, siapa peduli? Ia tanpa basa basi mulai menghembuskan nafas buatan pada Sehun. Tak hanya satu kali, berkali-kali ia melakukannya, sesekali menekan dada Sehun lagi.

"Ayolah, Sehun…" gumamnya seiring dengan air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

"Ukhuk…" Sehun terbatuk mengeluarkan air. Tao memiringkan tubuh Sehun untuk lebih leluasa bernafas. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendekap tubuh Sehun lagi, kedua mata Sehun terbuka tetapi masih dalam keadaan sayu. "Sehun? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Bayangan Tao berubah menjadi sosok kecil Kris di mata Sehun. Memorinya berputar kembali ke 12 tahun yang lalu. "Kris-hyung…" desisnya nyaris tak terdengar. Tao menggenggam tangan Sehun, menggerakannya searah beberapa kali, "Kris-hyung…" panggilnya sekali lagi kali ini lebih jelas.

Kedua mata Tao terbelalak mendengar nama yang diucapkan Sehun. Lantas di bukanya mata kalung itu, tertulislah nama Sehun dan Kris dengan ukiran indah. Jadi, target Kris adalah Sehun? Adiknya sendiri? Pikir Tao, untuk hipotesis pertama. Bibir Sehun bergetar merasakan dinginnya air yang masih membekas, Tao tetap mendekapnya.

"Tao.." panggil Sehun lirih. Tao tertegun, ia memandang Sehun, "Dimana benda itu…" Tao tak banyak bicara, ia segera memberikan kalung itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian,Sehun kembali menutup mata, ia pingsan.

Kesalahan Tao yang paling kompleks adalah, ia akui, ia telah melanggar syarat Kris yang ketiga.

Kelopak mata lelaki ini perlahan terbuka sempurna. Merasakan nyamannya ranjang apartemennya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang, Sehun sedikit meraba perutnya, rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang, minimal ia bisa duduk sekarang. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sekilas, berpaling ke arah samping bantal, ponselnya menyala beberapa detik lalu, ada 1 pesan yang ia terima.

_[From: Tao_

_To: Sehun_

_Maaf, aku lancang. Lukamu tak begitu parah, 'benda' itu ada di samping meja. Kau harus ingat, I'm Bad Boy.]_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajar. Ada kompres dan 'benda' yang ia maksud. Benar, Tao yang membawanya ke sini.

_[To: Tao_

_From: Sehun_

_Terima kasih banyak, Tao.]_

OXO

"Di mana Kris?!" tanya Tao pada salah satu anggota Yakuza yang sedang mengusap pedangnya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan telunjuk, menandakan Kris sedang berada di lantai paling atas. Tao menyusulnya dengan cepat, ia sudah muak dengan permainan ini.

Sesampai di sana, ia disambut dengan angin petang yang berhembus. Kris membelakanginya, Tao mulai mendekatinya. "Kau tidak bisa mengejutkanku.." Kris memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tao. Tao mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa membunuh Sehun.." ucapnya langsung, di depan Kris.

"Aku tahu, targetmu bukan benda itu. Melainkan, Sehun, adikmu…" Kris tersenyum, "Tapi ini memang pekerjaanmu 'kan? Kau tidak bisa melawan takdirmu untuk menjadi pembunuh, Tao.." Kris mendekati Tao perlahan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak bisa membunuhnya? Kau mencintai targetmu sendiri?"

"Ya.." jawab Tao berani. Kris melebarkan senyumnya, ia terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk tangan.

_'Bhugk!'_ tiba-tiba sebuah benda tumpul menyapa tengkuknya, Tao roboh bersujud pada Kris. Ternyata ada 2 orang anggota Yakuza yang sudah bersiap. Tao mencoba bangkit, tapi kaki Kris terlanjur menyepak mukanya, ia menginjak punggung Tao agar tidak bergerak. "Kau tahu konsekuensinya, Tao?"

"Arghh.." erang Tao saat ujung pisau itu menyayat punggungnya, ia berada di ruangan tersendiri. Tangan Tao diikat dengan posisi di atas, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Di sana hanya ada Kris dan Tao. "Bagaimana Tao?" Tao mengatur nafasnya.

Kris mulai berulah lagi, diletakkannya pisau itu. Berganti dengan pemukul baseball yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. "Kau masih tidak ingin membunuhnya?" Tao menggelengkan kepala.

_'Bhugk!'_ pukulan pertama tepat di dadanya, membuat lelaki ini mengeluarkan darah seketika dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu alasanku untuk membunuh Sehun…"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao sekuat tenaga menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya itujawaban yang salah.

_'Bhugk!'_ pukulan kedua, di bagian yang sama. Kedua mata Tao terbelalak merasakan dadanya terhempas sesuatu, darah segar yang keluar mulai mengalir memasuki kaosnya. Pandangannya mulai sayu ia seakan tidak sanggup untuk menatap Kris.

_'Brukk'_ Kris melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Tao. Tao tergeletak, ia masih sadar. Tak lama kemudian, Kris menyeret Tao untuk duduk.

"Errh…" Tao merasakan nyeri di bagian kepalanya, karena Kris menarik rambut darkblue-nya dengan kencang. Kris memandangi wajah Tao yang berlumuran darah, mulai dari dahi,hidung dan mulut, itulah hasil karya seorang Kris. Kris menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengambil darah yang mengalir, meratakannya ke seluruh wajah Tao.

Ia senang melihat warna ungu kehijauan yang berada di dada Tao, ia sedikit merabanya, Tao merasakan kegelian sesaat hingga akhirnya kuku tajam itu kembali menggores permukaan kulit Tao. Bisa saja Tao melawan, tapi, tanpa ia sadari, Kris sudah menyuntikkan sebuah 'obat mati rasa', yang membuatnya tidak berdaya kali ini.

"Kris..hh, kau.." gumam Tao terengah.

"Ukh.." Kris mencengkram leher Tao erat, hingga ia sulit bernafas. Dadanya lebih sakit kali ini, ia meringis kesakitan, "Kau masih ingin membunuh targetmu?" tanya Kris untuk terakhir kalinya. Tubuh Tao melemas, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ingin sekali ia menjawab tidak.

"I—iya…" Kris tersenyum sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya. Tao kembali terbatuk darah, "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga, tapi, aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir…" Kris membersihkan tangannya dari bekas bercak darah.

"Ini permainan, Tao. Siapa yang kalah, dia akan terbunuh…" Kris meninggalkan Tao. Tao mencoba berdiri.

Tapi ia tidak bisa bertahan, ia limbung dan roboh,

tertelungkup.

Sehun, maafkan aku. Gumamnya.

OXO

Sehun memukul mejanya beberapa kali membentuk birama yang setidaknya nyaman di telinga. Ini hampir pukul 8 dan teman 1 bangkunya belum datang. Tidak biasanya Tao bisa terlambat. Yang ada di selalu didahului oleh Tao. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Dilihatnya suasana jalan raya yang mulai menyepi dari jendela. Suasana kelasnya seperti biasa.

Bel telah berdentang, ini memasuki jam pertama. Sehun menatapi pintu kelas yang belum terbuka, ia putuskan untuk mengambil bukunya. Tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki tengah berjalan dengan tertatih menuju bangkunya. Suasana kelas perlahan menjadi hening melihat Tao, balutan gips berwarna coklat di tangannya, ia menggendong tasnya dengan lengan yang lebih kuat.

Wajah yang masih lebam dan menyisakan darah yang mengering. Masih terlihat jelas luka robek di sudut bibirnya. Ia bahkan harus melepas salah satu piercingnya, karena telinganya juga terluka. Xiumin dan Luhan ingin membantunya menuju bangkunya, tapi lagi-lagi Tao mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sehun terdiam seketika,saat Tao duduk di sampingnya dengan keadaan yang berbeda. "Akh.." erang Tao, ia sadar, jika ia tidak harus bersandar jika tidak ingin luka dipunggungnya mengeluarkan darah lagi. "Tao, ada apa sebenarnya?!" tanya Sehun sambil menautkan alisnya. Tao memandang Sehun miris, tak lama lagi, ia harus membunuhnya.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil.." ucapnya dengan mulut yang tidak bisa leluasa terbuka. "Kecelakaan kecil yang sudah membuat tanganmu retak?!" vonis Sehun sambil menunjuk pergelangan Tao yang terbalut gips, ya, ikatan pada pergelangannya membuat tulangnya agak retak.

"Kau ini bicara apa.." Tao berusaha mengambil bukunya, walau dengan susah payah, ia berhasil. "Seharusnya kau istirahat.. jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini.." ujar Sehun.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku.."

Beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa keluar kelas untuk mengikuti sosialiasi di aula. Sehun menunggu Tao untuk ikut pergi. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Aku menunggumu…" jawab Sehun, ia masih merasa iba melihat luka yang di dapatkan Tao. "Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku…" Tao menatap kelas yang kosong.

"Dasar keras kepala…" Sehun mulai kesal, ia berdiri lalu berjalan untuk keluar kelas. Tao kembali mencoba berdiri, ia ingin berjalan dengan sempurna.

Tao berjalan gontai, sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. Tapi, diluar kendalinya, kepalanya terasa berat, pandangannya mulai kabur, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat punggung Sehun yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Dan, _'Brukk…'_ Tao pingsan.

"Tao!"

-TBC-


End file.
